As the Internet continues to expand, effective management of the massive amount of information and channeling the most relevant data to the users become increasingly challenging. The abundance of electronic data stored in today's data repositories and resourcefulness of today's search engines provide a profusion of information that often cannot be displayed on a single web page. Consequently, websites have to tailor the information displayed to users according to the users' interests.